Blair finds Jo
by HotJam
Summary: Blair wants to see Jo again after all these years, but she has a lot of trouble finding her. She won't give up! R&R(disclaimer: i only own the husband and two daughters..i dont own Jo Tootie Blair Natalie etc.)


Chapter One- Blair remembers Jo  
  
I looked in the mirror to admire myself again. " You're looking good there Blair. But when haven't you?"  
When I'd done that I remembered some of my past. I used to do that all the time when I was younger and honest to God more beautiful than I am now. Every time I would admire myself for something I'd done or how I looked, I would get some sort of snicker or something. She and I were best friends, even though we didn't act like it in the least. We'd always be yelling at each other, accusing each other, and making fun of each other as much as possible. We acted like sisters. Sisters get along every once and a while too right? Jo and I would sometimes get along. I'd come to her for advice (well, it was usually her coming to me, mind you) and she would be all ears. I remember one night when we were studying for our finals. The final finals, the ones before Jo and I went off to college. Jo was sitting right next to me and it was really late at night. I was kind of afraid to talk to her, she always had something mean to snap back at me about. I said her name a couple times and said 'never mind' both times. When I said her name a third time she got very frustrated and angry with me, so I told her to forget it. It was quiet for a while, so she finally said, "Okay. What?" I told her that I was afraid I wasn't going to make it in college. She said that if she had to pick one person to make it in college, it would be me. That made me feel really good inside, and I told her that I felt the same about her. I wasn't just trying to be nice; it was true. We could be pretty nice to each other at times. I really wanted to see Jo again. I realized that today. I wanted to see Tootie and Natalie, too. I wanted to be friends with them again. I doubt I could ever see Tootie, she was this huge movie star and she was living out of a suitcase. I doubt I could ever see Natalie again, because she was writing Tooties movie scripts, and writing for the New York Paper, and writing books. The problem I had was, though, I didn't know what Jo had done with her life. I hadn't heard from her since college was over. Does she ever think about me? I doubted she did. Jo had her own life, I don't even think she ever thought of me as anything more than that girl she bunked next to when we stole the school van and snuck into the chug-a-lug bar for some men. We went to jail that day. When we first met Jo we thought she was a boy. She was wearing a motorcycle helmet, and must I say, really out of fashion jeans. She had a leather jacket on. I remember telling her the delivery boys entered out front. She gave me this dirty look and took off her motorcycle helmet. I was amazed. I thought the guy just had long hair, but sure enough it was a girl. "Is this where I'm supposed to 'check in'?" she asked. Ms. Garret immediately said, "You must be Jo Palniazchek, the new student!" Jo responded "Yeah, yeah, how'd you know?" and Ms. Garret Replied, "Well I've never seen a motorcycle parked in my flowerbed before." And Jo shrugged it off and said, "Oh, I thought they were weeds."  
I remember that day like it was yesterday. She was ready to punch out everyone in the room. She loosened up though, over the years. She became a much more loving person. She got a boyfriend named Eddie, and they were going to get married, have a house, have kids, everything. Ms. Garret knocked some sense into her. She was younger then. I remember a while back Ms. Garret told us about when Jo played the piano for a whole restaurant and sang when they were in need for someone. She said it was beautiful. Like nothing she's ever seen. She sang "Feelings" by someone I didn't know. It was a very touching song for a girl like Jo. From then on I knew Jo did have 'feelings.' I still wonder where Jo is. How could I call her if I didn't even know where she was? Maybe I could call Natalie. Maybe she would know. Oh Gosh, I don't even know where Natalie is. I definitely don't know where Tootie is. I guess I would have to find out about Jo by myself. But how? Just then I heard my husband come in from work and my two daughters coming from the kitchen yelling "Daddy daddy!" and I brought myself back to reality. Maybe he could help. "Paul?" "Yes honey?" He kissed me. "We need to talk." "Let me clean up, okay?" He cleaned himself up and we went into the bedroom to talk. "You know, I'd really like to see one of my friends again." "Oh yeah? Which one." "Jo." "Jo? You know that name sort of sounds familiar."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay! That's my first chapter, do you like it? It might be bad at first, but I promise it will get better! Please tell me what you think by R&R-ing. Obviously, without a review im not going to continue to write it, so you may wanna review it ;) read my other AWTR fanfic! 


End file.
